Fragile As Glass
by Clato123
Summary: The story of Finnick and Annie-From his reaping, all the way up through Mockingjay. And after. **Warning- Some suggestive scenes**
1. Four Slips

_**A**__**/**__**N**__**: **__**Don**__**'**__**t **__**worry**__**, **__**this **__**is **__**the **__**only **__**chapter **__**where **__**there **__**is **__**an **__**Author**__**'**__**s **__**note**__**.**_

_**Anyway**__**, **__**so **__**this **__**is t**__**echnically **__**my **__**first **__**Finnick**__**/**__**Annie **__**story**__**. **__**So **__**please**__**, **__**tell **__**me **__**if **__**you **__**like **__**it**__**. Is it too long? Too short? **__**I **__**know **__**it **__**moves **__**slow**__**, **__**but **__**this **__**is **__**just **__**the **__**first **__**chapter**__**. **__**It**__**'**__**ll **__**get **__**better**__**, **__**I **__**promise**__**. **_

_**Also**__**: **__** This: ~~~~~~~~~~~ is a POV change. It'll only change between Annie and Finnick. Got it? Good :) **__**  
**_

"_Finnick __Odair__."_

Four slips.

Four slips, out of thousands.

Four slips, out of thousands, and they happen to pull mine.

I stand, frozen, and then slowly start to walk up to the stage, lights flashing in my face.

"Move it along, boy." A Peacekeeper taps my back with a gun. _Rap__, __rap__._

_Move__, __Finn__. _

_Compose __yourself__._

I walk up to the stage, looking out at the crowd.

Everything seems to be in slow motion.

The escort looks at me, grinning brightly, like on of my worst nightmares. I've managed to keep a straight face.

"Any volunteers?" The escort chirps, but I barely hear her. Everyone mumbles and looks away.

"Alrighty then! Well, here we have them! Our two tributes for the 65th Hunger Games, Finnick Odair and Sedna Hopper!"

Her high voice is merely a hum in my ears. Sedna is older than me, maybe 16 or 17. She's smirking to my left, and shakes my hand, with a firm grip.

She doesn't look worried at all.

I take a deep breath, realizing what I'm going to have to do.

I flash my best, sparkling grin to the crowd and they go wild. Sedna rolls her eyes, but I hear her huff of complaint, as a Peacekeeper starts to escort us into the Justice Building.

Is this is _actually __happening__?_

I sit down in the chair, staring at a tank of foreign, colorful fish on the table near the wall.

I calm my racing heart by naming off the fish, one by one as they swim in the crystal water.

My parents walk in the room. There are glistening tears in my Mother's eyes, and my Father looks like he's trying to stay strong.

"Good luck."

He mutters, looking at the ground, and sparking tears start to run down my Mother's face. The impact hits my full-force when she hugs me, so tight I think I might burst.

She finally pulls away, and looks at me, at a loss for words.

My dad puts his hand on my shoulder. "Stay strong. We love you."

I hear the hint of pain on his last three words, and I nod once, just a slight tilt of my head. He nods too, and sighs. My Mother kisses my cheek, and...

They leave.

Well, that was brief.

Too brief.

My next visitors come in.

Jade, Talon, and Diego.

My best friends.

Jade moves over to sit beside me, her short, straight, light brown hair swaying. We all just kind of look at each other for a moment.

"Wow."

Jade breaks the silence, and she looks like she might cry. Talon groans. "Don't cry. Seriously, you're getting so mushy." His tone is joking, though it sounds forced. His smile is fake.

She punches him in the shoulder, and I have to roll my eyes. Diego, (who's much more of a serious person, and a man of few words) rolls his eyes also, then looks at me, with a sad expression.

Talon looks at me, and he's not smiling anymore. No, he doesn't even look amused, which is quite unusual.

Well, this _is_an unusual situtation. He looks me straight in the eyes. "Don't die. Seriously."

Usually he would have bursted out laughing, but this time he looks completely serious.

I nod. "I...I know."

Talon moves over so he's standing directly in front of me. "Dude, seriously. I mean it."

He know looks like he might cry also, and he runs his hand through his sandy-blonde hair, like he always does when he's nervous. I nod again, and Jade covers her face with her hands, hiding her tears.

Like she always does.

"Times up." A Peacekeeper nearly pushes them out the door, and I slide back down in my seat, not expecting anyone else.

So, I'm surprised, when the door opens again.

And I'm even more surprised, when I see that the person who opened it, is little Annie Cresta, fragile as glass.

She swallows and bites her lip nervously. ...I don't know if we're actually friends, or if she's just here to wish me well. I've spoken to her a few times. She's kind to everyone, but other than that she mostly keeps to herself.

"I..." She starts, but interupts herself by taking a deep breath.

Annie reaches down and holds my arm in her pale, small hand, slipping a knotted bracelet onto my wrist.

"For a token. Something to remind you of home. Will you wear it?" She looks at me, with her big, sea green eyes, and I nod.

I finally find my voice. "Y-Yes...Thank you."

She shakes her head. "It's nothing."

I'm taking off guard when she hugs me. I swear, she's so unpredictable, it's crazy. Her long, thick, wavy hair falls in my face, dark strands tickling my neck and chin.

"Good...good luck. I hope you win, Finnick. I really do." I slowly hug her back, and sigh. Even though she's a year younger than me, and four inches shorter, she's wise beyond her years. And mine, too.

I feel something drip onto my shirt, and I think she's crying.

_Wait__...__what__?_

Maybe we are friends.

Or, like I said, she's nice to everyone. Annie pulls away first, putting both of her small hands on my shoulders.

She's paler than most of us, in District Four, and her hair is dark, almost black, her eyes sea-green.

Can you tell I'm trying desperatly to distract myself, from the inevitable?

She bites her lip, and I see the tears in her eyes. "Please, just...come home, okay?"

I nod. "I will."

She nods also, and looks up as a Peacekeeper tells her she has to leave now.

She quickly hugs me one last time, before walking out the door, her hair swishing behind her, reaching almost to her waist.

I sigh again, sitting back down and putting my head in my hands.

I'm doomed.

_But __maybe __not__. __You __can __spear __fish__, __with __your __trident__._

A small part of my mind spoke up, and I inwardly rolled my eyes.

_People __aren__'__t __the __same__. _

_But __you __can __at __least __try__. __Maybe __using a __spear...__  
_

_Shut __up__. __It__'__s __not __that __easy__. I'm not a monster._

_Maybe __it __is__. Maybe you are. _

_Shut __up__!_

Great, now I'm arguing with myself.

"Come on. You've got to board the train." The Peacekeepers growls, his voice rough, and scratchy. It sends a shiver down my spine, but I nod, standing and following him out.

* * *

I take a deep breath, about to set foot on the train. I step on, and walk in. I nearly stop in my tracks. This place is huge! There's a glimmering chandelier dangling from the middle of the ceiling, and there are booth's lining each of the sides of the walls. Golden lined tables are in the middle and an Avox looks at me like I have two heads.

"What?" I say, before I can stop myself. The Avox's eyes widen and she turns away. "Wrong room, boy." The bartender is laughing at me and I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. He points me in the right direction, and still blushing, I enter the right room. "What took you so long?!" Cruz snaps.


	2. Two Tributes are Never Treated the Same

**AN****: ****Whoops**** :) ****Author****'****s ****note ****in ****this ****chapter ****too****. ****Anyway****, ****tell ****me ****if ****you ****like**** 3****rd ****person****, ****or**** 1****st ****person p****oint ****of v****iew ****better****! ****I ****need ****to ****know**** :) ****I ****was ****just trying something new with this chapter. It's a filler chapter, which means it's boring. Truthfully, it's an awful chapter. I usually don't write chapter's under 1,100 words...but oh well. Read on anyway, I guess xD**

"I..went to the wrong car."

Cruz snorts and Sedna coughs to cover up a laugh. "The _wrong __car__?!" _

Heat rises to Finnick's cheeks again, flushing his face, as he roll his eyes. "Um...yeah."

"That's _hilarious__!" _Sedna bursts into laughter, tossing her shoulder-length blonde hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head.

'_Blonde__. __Not __dark__, __like __Annie__'__s__', __He __thinks__. _

He blinks, astonished that he would would be thinking of _Annie __Cresta__. _

He pulls himself together, and smirk's at Sedna.

"So, you think I'm hilarious?" He smirk again, sitting down at the table beside her, a seductive expression in his eyes.

Her face turns red. "No! No, I..." She rolls her eyes and then mutters, "Stupid boy."

"Okay, guys, calm down." The other, older mentor- Mags is her name, he thinks- says, and he just grins.

Finnick thinks he's already found an angle to base himself on. One that'll get him sponsers.

Cruz rolls his eyes at Finnick's victorious grin, which only makes it widen more. "Alright. Sedna, I'll mentor you. Finnick, you're with Mags. That is, assuming you want to be trained seperatly?"

He looks at Mags doubtfully. _This __old __woman __is __his __last __hope__?_

He lets out a sigh, and nods. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"Before we do anything, I'll show you to your room." Mags smiles at me, a toothless smile.

"Do anything?" Finnick fakes a gasp. "Why, aren't you moving this along a little..._quickly__?" _

He grinned at her, and she could tell he was only kidding.

She slaps him in the arm. "Well, I think we've found _your_angle, boy."

He wink at her as we walk down the hallway, and she rolls her eyes, practically pushing him into the room.

He walks in, before closing the door silently behind him.

_It__'__s __so__...__big__. _

Finnick seems to be at a loss for 's some kind of remote on the bedside table, and, being the curious, 14 year old boy he is, he picks up.

"Wonder what this does", Finnick mutters to himself, pressing a button.

The wall shifts, making it appear as if he's in a forest.

"Holy cow..."

He stares, amazed at the transformation. He presses the button again, and it changes to a snow storm.

Finnick reaches out his hand, to try and touch it.

It's like there's nothing there. The cool, hard surface of the wall is all he feels against the palm of his hand, and he furrows his brow.

_How __the __hell __do __they __get __the __wall __to __do __this__? _

He presses the button again, and a small, homesick smile makes its way to his lips as it changes to the setting of a beach. Finnick sits down on the king-sized, luxiorious bed, and looks at the beach scene on the wall.

If he stays still, and focuses hard, he can almost imagine he's at home again.

He smiles slightly and twists the knotted bracelet on his wrist, lost in his own thoughts.

"Finnick?"

Mags pulls him back to reality.

"Mhmm?"

"Dinner."

He stands up, and Mags smiles, and he follows her out.

As he heads to the dining car, Sedna and Cruz seem to be arguing about something. He can vaguely hear their voices.

"Are you kidding me? No, I know how it's going to be. They _always_pick a favorite, Cruz! I mean, look at him!"

"Maybe, if you actually _tried_to learn something, you'd get just as much sponsers!"

"Seriously? Two tributes are NEVER treated the same! Don't you get i-"

Sedna stops talking as soon as Finnick walks in the dining car.

"Oh uhm, hello Finnick." He nods, and sits down beside Mags.

"Two tributes are never treated the same, huh?"

Her whole face turns bright red. "I uh...yeah."

Finnick just shakes his head, and with three words- "That's not true"- he dismisses the topic.

Mags clears her throat, breaking the awkward silence. "So, we'll be at the Capitol tomorrow."

He nods, and Sedna shrugs; picking at the food on her plate. He seems to have lost his appitite.

_Is __that __true__? __Two __tributes__, __are __never __treated __the s__ame__? _

Somewhere, in the back of his mind he knows she's right.

_But__, __that __doesn__'__t __mean__s he__'__ll __be __the __one __who__'__s __treated __unfairly__. _

He puts his fork down on his plate. "I'm finished."

Finnick needed time to think. Everything was so overwhelming to him, and new. He didn't know what to think, and he was tired.

He sighs heavily, and walks down the corrider, into his room. If he could even call it that. It wasn't _really_his room. No, it was nothing like his room back home, back in District Four.

And with a final homesick sigh, Finnick Odair lays back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He doubts he'll be able to sleep at all that night.


	3. The Severity of My Situation

_(__A__/__N__: __This __is __going __to __be __a__ 1__st __person __POV __until __you __guys __tell __me __which __you __like __better__! And, sorry, again, that it's short. This story is starting out too slow for my liking...)_

I'm lurched forward, my head knocking against something as I almost fall out of bed.

_Wait__, __what __just __happened__? _

I stand up, rubbing the back of my head with a frown. About then, Sedna bursts into my room, out of breath. "We're...here.."

I look at her, still guilty for what she said yesterday. Could that...be true?

I brush away the thought and excitement bubbles up inside of me.

We're here. In the Capitol!

I manage to brush my teeth and hair, before nearly running to the main car of the train. Mags laughs as I nearly press my face to the glass, my heart thundering with excitement.

The sight is breathtaking. Literally, it's beautiful, and much, much more enormous than it looks on the television.

Momentarily, I forget why we've come, just absorbing the magnificent sight. The cheering crowds, the humongous skyscrapers- everything.

I'm still gaping when Mags announces that we need to get off the train.

I clear my thoughts, and nod.

There are butterflies- no, dragons- in my stomach as I step off the train.

If I thought it looked huge from the window, that was nothing compared to this.

I mean: Holy. Freaking. Cow.

God, if these people screamed any louder, I think I'd be deaf. I plaster a grin on my face and wave to the crowd. They scream louder, and Sedna grimances.

Cruz and Mags nearly have to push their way through the crowd of people; partially dragging me and Sedna along with them.

We step into a tall, silver building, and immidiantly into a glass elevator. Mags presses a button on the wall- with a number 4 on it.

The elevator suddenly rises quickly- jerking me backwards. I stumble, and by the time I've caught my footing and gotten used to it, the doors open on our floor.

The first room alone in the apartment is as big as my house back in District Four. Maybe bigger. We walk in, and I'm marveling at the enormous sight, just looking around.

There is three hallways branching off of the first room- one of them leading to two bedrooms down the corrider. The bedrooms are equally huge- if not bigger- than the ones on the train. They have the same feature where you can change the scenery.

I flop down on the bed in the first bedroom, and just lose myself in thought for a moment.

In a few days, _I __could __be __dead__. _

All of the 23 other tributes are out there- somewhere, bloodthirsty.

_For __my __blood__. _

I could be dead, sooner than I think.


End file.
